New Times
by ijedi
Summary: Republic is changing. Reformation in Jedi Order. Anakin is now Jedi Master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Battle of Coruscant

It was a usual day and Anakin was teaching his padawan Ahsoka Tano new skills with lightsaber. The two were studying until Anakin received a message from Jedi Council that they were needed. Apparently Separatists decided to attack Coruscant and now Jedi Temple and Senate were under attack.

-Common Ahsoka, lets kick Separatists.

The two Jedi exited their quarters in Jedi Temple and run towards where action was taking place. Many Masters were already there, including Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi Wan.

-Nice to see you Anakin. We can hold them off here, go and defend Senate.

Anakin and his padawan went to the Senate. Anakin contacted Padme.

-Assemble all senators in the main room, we will be there shortly.

On their way to Senate Anakin saw a big number of droids approaching them. Anakin did not have any time to waste, so he just made a force push and the two continued their run towards the Senate. Later Anakin learned that he pushed and destroyed all droids in that battalion.

Finally the two Jedi were facing the Senate. Anakin made a cut in the wall and they entered in the building. Anakin and Ahsoka quietly walked inside the building and soon saw senators. They were all safe, Padme was talking to Bail, Palpatine was sitting in a chair and other senators talked to each other.

-Let's move, we saw a whole battalion marching towards the Senate.

Senators run and followed Anakin, with two Jedi destroying occasional droids, who already entered the building. Luckily, everyone made it safely and nobody was hurt. Senators were very happy that Anakin saved them. But fun was not over; the group saw a big rocket moving towards Senate building.

Anakin with his hand used the Force and stopped the missile. He then destroyed it into pieces. Second missile came. Anakin used the Force and reversed the direction of the missile; it flew where it came from and blew up the ship it came from.

Unfortunately, the group was then approached by a battalion of droids. They started firing at the senators. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped and started slicing and crushing droids. Anakin saw that one droid took Padme and got ready to fire on her. He threw his lightsaber and the droid got sliced in two.

-Run-Anakin told Padme and other Senators.-Ahsoka go and protect senators.

-I will not let you die master!

-Ahsoka listen, someone will need to destroy this army. But senators should be guarded too. And if I do not return I want you to guard senators especially Padme.

-I still do not want to leave you Master

-Go, I will slow them down. And protect my unborn child please. If I do not return, help Padme take care of my child. Now go!

Ahsoka run away with tears and Anakin heard as she told senators to follow her. Anakin continued the fight. He retrieved his lightsaber and started slicing the droids really hard, so that no clanker could follow senators. Then he saw that a one more battalion arrived, and now all droid troops surrounded young Jedi. Anakin reached to the Force and pointed his hand at large group of droids. They were all thrown in different places, being destroyed in the process. Then, Anakin concentrated, felt the Force flowing through his body and made a 360 degree spin, while using Force as only weapon. Both battalions were smashed into pieces.

Anakin then run towards Jedi Temple and saw his Jedi friends fighting the droids. He saw Obi Wan fighting a Magnoguard and saw that a droid pointed gun towards Obi Wan's back. Anakin lifted that droid and squashed him.

-Hello Master, it is so nice to see you.

-Why did you return? You need to protect Senators!

-Ahsoka is doing this. Besides, those two battalions which attacked the Senate Building are now completely destroyed.

-Impressive Anakin. Now let's get back to action, I know you want to.

Two Jedi joined other Jedi and the fight continued. They then saw that Separatists were pulling off, all droids were retreating. Jedi did not know why droids were retreating but they were happy because of their victory.

In the evening Chancellor Palpatine invited High Jedi Council, Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka, as well as senators for a big party. Anakin saw that Padme was Ok and was very happy.

-Thank you Snips for looking after them, especially Senator Amidala.

-O, that is all right Master, besides I am you Padawan and I figured that I kind of should protect your wife. Yes, I figured that.

-Ok, Snips, got to go. Chancellor and Jedi are waiting to see me.

Anakin approached Palpatine, Yoda and Mace Windu.

-I am very proud in you Anakin Skywalker. I give you a medal for what you did today.

-Thank you Chancellor

Anakin did not say anything. He knew that Jedi should not have had possessions but if he were to say no to medal, he would look bad. Anakin smiled as cameras made photos of him.

Next day Anakin was approached by Obi Wan after Anakin finished morning lightsaber practice with Ahsoka.

-Hey Obi Wan, how are you?

-I am good my friend. I brought you newspaper "Coruscant News". Look at the headline.

Anakin looked and his eyes almost exited where they should have been. "A lone Jedi saves Senate"? Wow! "Hero with No Fear saves the day once again". The list continues.

-They did not mention anything regarding other Jedi actions.

-I would not be bothered about that. But I brought you some Jedi news. First, you were granted the rank of Master. It was a unanimous decision by the way. Also you were nominated for a seat in the Jedi Council.

Anakin could not believe his ears. Later in the evening he was called to Jedi Council Chambers and told by Yoda that he was granted a seat.

-Thank you Masters. I would like to make an announcement.

-Say you have something young Skywalker?

-Yes, I do Master Yoda. I resign.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Split

All other eleven masters looked at Anakin. They were very surprised because Anakin always wanted to be a master and a member of the Council. So now they were wondering what was going in his head.

-Is everything OK Anakin? You wanted to be a master all your life, what has happened?-Asked Obi Wan

-I will tell but first I want to resign not only from Jedi Council but the Order itself.

-What!?-everyone said

Now Jedi masters were truly puzzled. One of their best Jedi was going to resign. Well, they looked at each other and then Yoda spoke:

-Accept your resignation we do.

-Thank you Master Yoda. Now that I am out of your jurisdiction, I would like to tell you something. I am tired of living in secrets and lies. I don't want any of that anymore. I am married to Padme Amidala and we both decided that it was best for us both. Today she retired from Senate and yesterday she talked to current Queen of Naboo about living in the Theed Palace. We will live there.

-This is a lot of information and that all happened all of the sudden. Well, in any case I wish you luck my former padawan.

-You too Obi Wan. But before I go, one person wants to see you. She is outside.

-Ahsoka Tano may come in-said Master Windu.

The young Togtuta girl came in the Council Chambers.

-You wished to see us?

-Yes

-What is the emergency padawan Tano?

-I want to resign from the Order as well. I figured that I will most probably sent to AgriCorps or maybe given a new Master. No Master could be better than Master Skywalker. So I resign too.

-Now that is shocking.

-Well, good bye, Masters and we wish you luck-said Anakin.

The two Jedi left the chambers. They were walking outside and saw a speeder. The two jumped in and the car brought them to senator Amidala's apartment.

-Nice to see you two-said Padme

-Hello senator Amidala

-Please call me Padme. I hope that Ani knows what he is doing.

-I hope too. I read his notes on his data pad and they look impressive.

-The Queen agreed to help us. I contacted "Coruscant News" and they will publish something interesting for tomorrow.

The three soon were joined by Jar Jar and the company then flew to Naboo. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Naboo's Queen.

-Hello Master Jedi, we heard the news.

-Yes, I decided to resign from the Order and my padawan joined me. I actually thought of attracting some more Jedi and to start a new Jedi Order.

-That seems like a good idea. I decided to give my Palace to you as your new Jedi Temple. Also I talked to Padme and we both decided that Naboo would separate from Republic. It will not join the Separatists but will be a third government.

-Anakin-said Padme-I talked to Bail and he liked the idea too. Alderaan will join Naboo and the two planets will be together in a New Republic

-I have idea-said Anakin-when I will form the Jedi Council, it will be called the High Council and it will have two representatives, one from each planet.

The women agreed with Anakin's idea.

-I then appoint Padme as Councilor on the new High Council.

-Thank you. I will contact Bail and ask if he could join the Council as well.

Next day Republic had interesting news. Everyone was talking and talking about them. One of the major headlines of the day was the resignation of Anakin from the Jedi Order. Another major headline was that both Naboo and Alderaan decided to form their own government. As if that was not enough, soon the main headline overshadowed even Anakin's resignation. It stated:

"Anakin Skywalker, known widely as Hero without Fear, had resigned from the Jedi Order. But if that was not enough for him, he decided to form a new Jedi Order, thus making two Jedi Orders in the galaxy. His Temple is now in Theed Palace and he stated that he welcomes all open minded Jedi to join him"

-Now, what is that? That boy has gone too far-Mace was really angry-he first disobeyed the Code and married, he resigned and now he formed his Jedi Order. Let's see how many Jedi he will have? Two.

-Disregarded the Code, young Skywalker did. But his destiny is not for us to decide. And worried should we not about him. Threat he is not.

-Ok Master Yoda, but it seems as if something is wrong with him.

-Perhaps, but not for us to judge him.

The Council members were still discussing the issue. But in a week, they saw that a tenth of Jedi from all categories, younglings, padawans, knights and masters, resigned and joined the new Jedi Order. The highest number of them was in younglings and padawans categories but there were many knights too and quite some masters. The Jedi Council saw that Anakin Skywalker got a lot of respect for going boldly in the face of the old Jedi Order and creating his own. Anakin made an interview with one newspaper and next day all Coruscant was talking about Anakin making himself the Grand Master of the new Order and making his padawan deputy Grand Master, or Master of the Order. Old Jedi Order Jedi, especially the High Council, were impressed.

On Naboo in the Palace Ahsoka was helping all new Jedi to adjust in the peaceful environment. She helped many younglings and soon joined her master.

-Snips, we need to put a couple corrections in the Code, which we will have. Jedi can form attachments; Jedi will be allowed to know of their roots and some other changes later on. I also talked with old friend of mine and he decided to join us.

-Who?

Ahsoka looked and saw Captain Rex approaching her.

-Hey Captain Rex

-I am General know. How are you Ahsoka?

-I am fine.

Meanwhile Coruscant papers posted new headline "501st legion joins new Jedi Order" People were very surprised. Jedi did not know that clones would join other government body than current Republic.

In Theed Palace.

-Attention please, Jedi, tonight we will have a big party and I will expect for you all to show up. Now, Ahsoka, I would like to introduce the third Jedi Council member to the High Council.

Ahsoka looked at the stranger. Then she was shocked.

-You?!

--------

More surprises will follow. Who do you think is the stranger? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ventress's Redemption

-Ventress, what are you doing here-asked surprised Ahsoka

-Master Skywalker called me and asked if I would join his new Jedi Order. I actually was thinking of killing him when I would arrive but I received an offer I could not resist.

-You are a sith, it is not your place here- said Ahsoka

-Girls, you don't need to argue. Everything is alright.

-Whatever Sky Guy. I hope you know what you are doing.

-So Asajj, welcome to my new Jedi Order. A padawan will escort you to your quarters.

A padawan arrived and he showed the way to Ventress's new room. It was a big one because all Council Members were to receive a room of that size. Asajj was still caught in between Light and Dark but her sith part was diminishing and her Force signature was becoming lighter.

Anakin and Ahsoka went to the guest room and decided to talk about that issue. Ahsoka was not very happy about Anakin's decision.

-How could you allow her in here? She would tell all your secrets to Dooku and then his fleet will arrive.

-Don't worry Snips; I know what I am doing.

The two Jedi went to the kitchen to get some food. Padme joined them and was surprised on what her husband has done. She agreed with Ahsoka that it was a dangerous idea but Anakin did not want to listen. Anakin went to his room with Padme after the dinner, while Rex joined Ahsoka and they went to dance.

A couple of ships exited the hyperspace. Those ships belonged to Separatists and they were there to invade and destroy Anakin's Jedi. The invasion started shortly. The number of battle droids was much bigger than that of the clones. The Separatists were advancing.

-Fall back-ordered Rex-we cannot lose any more men.

The troopers retreated. Droids were cheering about that. The battle front was already approaching Theed. Suddenly, the droids stopped advancing. Rex and his men were wondering why they stopped. However, Count Dooku in his ship nearby was smiling. The attack was a diversion, he asked Ventress to steal Skywalker and bring to him. And while the droids were firing, Ventress threw a sleeping gas bomb into Anakin's room and took him with her. She quickly took him to Dooku.

Ahsoka saw Ventress leaving with Anakin. She followed her and saw that Ventress brought Master Skywalker to Dooku.

-Good job Ventress. Now, kill him and another problem would be solved.

Ahsoka jumped out of her hiding and started fighting with Ventress. Green saber collided with two red ones and the women continued fighting. Ahsoka was quite angry. She hit Ventress in the stomach with her leg and Asajj fell on the ground. Then Ahsoka looked at Dooku. She then forcepulled Anakin and he was with her. Dooku was angry at both of them.

-Ventress, you failed me. I do not wish to continue to use you as my assassin anymore.

Ventress was sad, she knew that she would not defeat Count by herself.

-Ventress- said Ahsoka, please help me. Count Dooku is evil; he wants only to harm you as well as us. But we want to be your friends, Asajj.

Ventress looked at both Ahsoka and Dooku.

-Don't listen to the youngling, she is a Jedi and you hate Jedi.

Asajj stood up and ignited her lightsabers. She joined Ahsoka at her side.

-You two think you could defeat me? –he laughed and jumped to fight with them.

Count Dooku was fighting with two Jedi and the two girls were soon pushed away. He then sent force lightning at them and they screamed. The pain was very great and they could not really cope with it. However, Dooku was happy not for long. He saw that Anakin woke up, took his lightsaber and stood up.

-I see that young Skywalker is ready to battle. You are no match for me boy.

-We will see.

The two sparred. Count Dooku saw that Anakin was not as weak as when he fought with him for the first time he fought with him. Anakin also started to get advantage.

-You might have defeated me now but I will return and destroy you!

Dooku with his other hand lifted a speeder nearby, carried it above the girls and dropped it. Then Dooku ran away to his ship and flew away. Anakin caught the speeder in midair as it was about to crash the girls and crashed it into pieces using Force. After that Anakin came to check if Jedi were doing fine.

-I am fine Master!-said Ahsoka

Then Anakin looked at Ventress. She was fine too but she was crying.

-Everything Ok Asajj?-asked Anakin

-No! Dooku betrayed me! I did not think that he would be so evil to me. I did everything he asked and that was not enough. I see now that he was wrong. You were right Master Skywalker. Kill me please; I do not deserve to live. I betrayed you and you were so kind. I saw that it is sith who are wrong, they care only about themselves. But Jedi do care about others.

-Asajj Ventress-said Anakin-I will not kill you. You proved to everybody and yourself that you are no longer a pawn of the dark side. Also, I knew that you would do something like that to me. It was a test for you which you passed. Now, you are a True Jedi and I will never worry about you trying to kill me or anything. You are forgiven.

-Thank you Master Skywalker.

-Now I think we need to contact other prominent Jedi Masters and Knights and see who would want to join us at the Council.

The three Jedi left to return to the palace, where Padme, Rex and some other people were waiting. People were happy that everything turned out fine. As for droids, who were advancing before, they got destroyed by the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker led the mission and soon the invaders were no more.

----------------------

**Review please! Who do you think should get to Anakin's Jedi Council?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ahsoka vs Grevious

-So girls, let's see who could join us. Ahsoka, do you think Obi Wan would join?

-I don't know master. He is a very conservative Jedi and all. But he might consider on what I have found. I contacted a Jedi Master and a friend of mine to come and visit us. She would probably be on our side and she could influence Master Kenobi to join the New Republic.

-I hope you are right Snips. Obi Wan is a great Jedi and he could help us. The Separatists are still on large.

The group left the room and went to have a dinner. In the evening a small ship landed in a hangar and a Jedi woman exited the ship. Anakin recognized who she was.

-Master Siri Tachi, welcome.

-Hello Master Anakin Skywalker, hello Ahsoka. Anakin, I think you did a lot of things lately and many Jedi still talk about that.

-I think that Jedi Order has some flaws so I decided to reform it and make a new one. It proved to be quite successful so far.

-So Siri, are you and Obi Wan still

-No, we broke some time ago. We decided that we should concentrate more on Jedi matters.

-And yet I feel that you two have feelings for each other. I would like to give you a position on my Council.

-It will be a pleasure, Master Skywalker.

-Ahsoka, as for you, I have a mission. I heard that Master Obi Wan was sent to fight Grevious on some planet where the droid General was spotted.

-Let me go with her, I must help Obi Wan.

-This is a mission for Ahsoka. Siri and Asajj will stay. I will contact Master Yoda and talk to him about political matters.

-As you wish, master.

Anakin took off and flew to Coruscant to talk to Master Yoda. Asajj and Siri went to a room and talked to Padme about woman issues and Ahsoka went to her mission. She flew to Utapau and soon reached the planet.

-Don't worry Artooey, everything will turn fine, although I do have a bad feeling about this.

Ahsoka landed her ship on one of the landing platforms and then sneaked inside. She heard droids talking and saw Obi Wan standing in front of General Grevious.

-You understand that you are doomed, Jedi! No Jedi can beat me!

-That is an understatement. We shall see on who will be victorious.

The two men ignited their lightsabers and got ready to fight. Ahsoka jumped towards them and got in between the two.

-Ahsoka, what are you down here?

-No time for chat Master Kenobi.

-A, that youngling! As I remember I thought you once and you run away. This time I will finish you for good.

-I will see you try sleemo.

Obi Wan protested but Ahsoka did not listen to him. She pushed Obi Wan away and her green saber collided with four enemy ones. She jumped over Grevious and cut one of his arms.

-Arrrg!

Ahsoka then started making circles in the air and then lifted Grevious in the air. After that she threw him towards the wall. The impact was a strong one. Grevious stood up and walked towards Ahsoka. The girl was prepared to fight the monster. She jumped back and continued her fight.

-You are a weak one, youngling. You will have no success in defeating me. I killed many Jedi, even Masters.

-I am a Master too, sith clanker.

Grevious got enraged and kicked Ahsoka in her stomach with his leg. She flew away and almost fell of the cliff. The general took a pistol as he prepared to shoot her down. Ahsoka in her last attempt jumped and avoided the blaster's hit.

-Your luck will end at some point.

-You will not best me.

-It is a pity that Skywalker's padawan will die so young. Join the Force!

Grevious run towards Ahsoka with three lightsabers pointing at her. She blocked the attack and then tried to force push her enemy. But instead, a blue energy flew from her fingers and hit Grevious. The General did not like the lightning and got mad. Ahsoka jumped and cut another of his hands.

-You will pay for this!

As Grevious was about to cut Ahsoka's head of with his lightsaber, she ducked under him, and then jumped and after a making a circle in the air jumped in front of Grevious. She then attacked the General and he started backing down. While in a lightsaber lock, Ahsoka used her other hand to force push the metal plates on Grevious's stomach. He did not appreciate that and threw her away. Ahsoka managed to land smoothly on the ground as Grevious as approaching sent lightning at his organs. They were quickly fried and the General felt dead. Obi Wan arrived.

-Sorry Ahsoka but the droids kept me busy. You defeated the General all by yourself?

-Yes, Master.

-Attention, surrender your weapons or you will die- told the droids.

At that moment clone troopers arrived and they quickly cleaned the area from the droids.

----------------

**In next or in chapter 6 Order 66 will occur. Who will survive? On thing for certain: more people than in the movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chancellor is the Sith Lord!

Anakin arrived to Coruscant and went to meet Master Yoda. He went to the room of two thousand Chambers and found the Grandmaster sitting there. Yoda was meditating and as Anakin was approaching him, said:

-Greetings young Skywalker. I see that you decided to come to talk to me.

-Yes, Master Yoda. I sense an enormous cloud of Darkness surrounding the Chancellor. I believe that the Sith, who is controlling Senate soon will make his move.

-Sense darkness I do but think I do not that darkness will fall very soon.

-Master Yoda, may I ask for permission to evacuate? I sense something sinister.

-Panic should not be made. In danger we are but not in such. I strongly not recommend creating any panic.

-Understood Master Yoda although I believe you are wrong.

Anakin Skywalker exited the room and left Yoda alone with Temple's nature. While he was passing padawans' dorms, he saw one of his first Jedi friends being with younglings. Barriss Offee was already a Jedi Knight but she decided to be a Master of a Bear Clan for a while.

-Hello Barriss.

-Ani! Congratulations with all your accomplishments.

-Bar, I sense that Jedi soon will be in grave danger. Master Yoda said that there will not be any evacuation but since you are my close friend, I want you to get out of Coruscant.

-I will not leave my responsibility; I need to take care of these younglings.

-Take them with you Bar and go to Naboo. Senator Amidala Skywalker will show where everything is.

Barriss Offee told the children that they were leaving the planet. The group soon left and flew to Naboo. A couple of other Jedi joined them, including Barriss's former Master Luminara Unduli.

Meanwhile Anakin decided to check upon the Chancellor. He did not want one of his friends to be left unaware and went to the Opera House. On the way, he received a comlink call from Ahsoka that she told Master Plo about what could happen.

-Hello, Chancellor Palpatine-said Anakin as he sat near Chancellor

-Young Skywalker, what brings you here now?

-I wanted to tell you that I sense that a Dark Side is growing stronger and that you should watch out for a sith in the Senate.

-Thanks my friend. Anakin, you are not an ordinary man, you have a special destiny.

-Yes, I am aware of that, your Excellency.

-Anakin, have you ever wondered if Jedi trust you?

-Chancellor, they are like my family, especially Obi Wan and Ahsoka.

-But others, like Mace Windu and Yoda, do they trust you?

-They are not. I know that but everything will change after I fulfill my destiny.

-Anakin, my boy, open your eyes. You created a new Jedi Order, took ten percent of Old Order with you and disobeyed the Jedi Code. They will never trust you completely. And they are also afraid of your power. You are now a rival to them.

-I don't think they would see me as an enemy.

-Are you aware Anakin that they are planning to take over Republic? They want to take me into custody because I might have a connection with the Sith and they will take over Republic.

-I don't believe this.

-After that they will get rid of the competition and destroy Padme to bring you back to them to help destroy the sith.

The two men came to Chancellor's office. They continued their conversation. Suddenly Anakin got a vision of his wife dying while Ahsoka being killed by a cloaked figure with a red lightsaber. Anakin screamed.

-Anakin, everything all right?

-I just saw a vision, like before my mother's death. I saw Padme and Ahsoka dead and a cloaked figure with a red lightsaber.

-That means that it will probably happen.

Anakin cried. He could not afford to lose them two.

-Is there any way to prevent that?

-There is but you cannot learn that way from a Jedi. Sith, however, know what to do and can save lives, although that knowledge was lost. My mentor taught me all aspect of the Force, even the nature of the Dark Side. Join me Anakin, and I will help you save your family.

Anakin activated his saber. Now, he was angry.

-You are a Sith!

-Yes, I am. Kill me, and all knowledge of how to save Padme and Ahsoka will be lost.

-I have a better idea; I will report you to the Council.

-A wise decision Anakin

Anakin left the room and went to see Master Yoda or Master Windu. He found the latter in the Council Chambers with a group of Jedi Masters.

-Master, I have terrible news, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we were searching for.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. I have a question Master, is it true that Sith can bring people from the dead and save lives.

-No, this is a lie. Jedi save lives but no one can cheat death, not even the sith. Anakin, you are going with me and other Masters to destroy that threat.

The four Jedi left. Sidious was in his room prepared for the upcoming battle. He put a comlink next to him. As soon as battle would be over, he would tell the clones to execute Order 66.

-----------

**NEXT CHAPTER: ORDER 66!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Order 66

Anakin, Mace and 2 more Jedi masters arrived at the Chancellor's office. Mace opened the door, took his lightsaber and said:

-In the name of the Galactic Republic You are arrested. Senate will decide your fate.

-I am the Senate

-Not yet.

Palpatine took a lightsaber and attacked the Jedi Masters. He killed two masters with a single strike but Anakin and Mace were tough opponents. Anakin was powerful yet he still did not reach his full potential.

The lightsabers collided, a blue, a purple and a red. Anakin saw that Palpatine was an extremely good fighter and that Dooku in comparison was fighting like a youngling. Palpatine Force pushed Anakin away but soon got overpowered by Mace. Master Windu knocked out Palpatine's lightsaber, while in the process destroying the window.

-Die-shouted Palpatine.

The blue lightning flew towards Mace but was deflected by the lightsaber. Palpatine's face got damaged and he looked powerless. The Chancellor still wanted Anakin to be his ally and used last trick.

-Anakin, I don't have a weapon. Look, the Jedi are taking over the Republic. For Force's sake, if I die, Padme and Ahsoka will die.

Anakin slowly came towards the two and ignited his blade. Palpatine got happy but he then saw that the blade was now pointing at him.

-Fool, you could have become the most powerful Sith in the history. But now Jedi, you will die.

Palpatine sent lightning and it hit Anakin. Then, he sent the Grand Master flying out of the window. Mace looked, switched off his blade and jumped to save Anakin. As Anakin was falling, Mace Force pulled a speeded and the two landed there. They were now heading towards the Temple.

In chancellor's room, the evil incarnate told to Clone Commanders "Execute Order 66". In the galaxy, many Jedi were dying now. Palpatine called one of his secret agents and gave command "Execute Project Vader".

Mace Windu and Anakin were flying towards the Temple but the speeder got shot down and they crash landed. They were on a different side of the Coruscant and it would take them a long time to reach the Temple. They saw images of Jedi projected on streets as traitors to the Republic.

In Palpatine's office a box with carbonite has arrived with a man in it. Palpatine heated the temperature and the man awoken. It was Anakin's clone, the only successful one. The clone looked around.

-Where am I?

-Lord Vader, the Jedi betrayed the Republic. You were almost killed. Your family is safe. Do what needs to be done. Show no mercy to traitorous Jedi. Kill them all.

-It will be done my master!

Lord Vader took a whole battalion of clones and went into the temple. In there, he destroyed the best Jedi Masters while troopers handled the rest of the Jedi. On Kashyyk, Yoda fell that Jedi were not getting killed. All his Jedi companions in the mission got killed but because of help from Chewbacca and Tarful, he escaped.

On Utapau, Obi Wan climbed on Boga and it jumped on the upper levels of the city. Ahsoka went to her ship. Commander Cody received a message from Chancellor Palpatine "Execute Order 66".

-Shoot the Jedi!

Ahsoka heard this and force pushed the clone troopers away. She then quickly jumped in her ship under a heavy fire and flew to get Obi Wan, who was falling in the water after being hit. Ahsoka caught him and Obi Wan climbed into the ship. They then flew to Naboo.

-We've made it Obi Wan!

-Fun is not over yet, Ahsoka

They landed on Naboo and Ahsoka was glad to see Master Plo there. She run and hugged him.

-I was afraid you were

-I am alive. Any word from Master Skywalker. Not yet but if someone can survive all of this, it is Anakin.

On Coruscant, Anakin and Mace felt that all Jedi in the Temple got killed. It was a big blow and Mace fell on the ground.

-Anakin, leave me and go to Naboo. Save yourself.

-I will save you too Master.

Anakin Force lifted weakened Mace and they got into a small ship. Anakin then piloted it away from the Coruscant towards Naboo. Upon arrival Anakin saw many familiar faces and was glad that Jedi close to him survived.

-Master!

Ahsoka jumped on Anakin and kissed him on a cheek.

-I though you died.

-O, common Snips, Anakin Skywalker will die because of that?

Anakin and Mace assembled all surviving Jedi. From Old Jedi Order only Mace, Plo Koon, Luminara, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and Aayla survived. But Anakin was glad that New Jedi Order was not hit. Soon Yoda joined the group.

-Ill news I bring. Emperor now has a new apprentice Lord Vader. He is a Clone of Anakin Skywalker. I fought Palpatine but could not defeat him. I see that only six Jedi from Old Jedi Order survived.

-Master Yoda, you all are more than welcome to stay here.

-No, go we will. Mace and I to fight Chancellor will go.

-I would like to stay-said Master Ti- I could be more useful training younglings.

The rest of the Jedi decided to stay .Mace and Yoda left and Jedi did not hear from them. Plo Koon, Luminara, Kit Fisto and Aayla joined Anakin's Order. Only Anakin's Order now stood, having roughly ten percent of original Jedi population. Anakin was happy that Obi Wan joined the Order.

In the evening of the dreaded day, the Jedi High council met. It now consisted of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi Wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress, Siri Tachi, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Luminara and Kit Fisto as well as Padme and Bail. They were discussing what they should do first.

-I propose we destroy Vader first.

-He is too strong

-Not for me

-We need to build a bigger army. Out priority should be to destroy Empire not Vader.

-My fellow Jedi, I know a person who from now will become our ally. I already contacted him and said yes. Count Dooku was not happy that his Master took another apprentice.

-Master, that means that the Galaxy now has an Empire, a two system Galactic Republic-Rebel Alliance and two Separatist groups!

-Precisely. This war just turned a lot uglier.


End file.
